Destrua-me
by Brightest Moonlight
Summary: Ele estava quebrado, destruído e precisava de uma ancora para não se deixar afundar. E ela não poderia ser isso para ele. (Spoilers de Currents. Continuação de Despedaça-me).


Essa fic contém spoilers, então leia por sua própria conta e risco. Se você ainda não assistiu o sétimo episódio da temporada sugiro que você assista! ;)

Continuação da fic: Despedaça-me, mas você não ter que ela para entender essa daqui.

**.x.**

**Destrua-me**

A little closer to the end of what we know.

And we're blown like the ashes,

Dust to dust, and now you're gone.

THE CONSTELLATIONS - DECEMBER

**.x.**

Jennifer Blake era mais do que familiarizada com a morte. Mas ela nunca tinha_ assistido alguém morrer. _Ela sabia que Vernon Boyd era um bom garoto, mesmo que ela tivesse trocado poucas palavras com ele. Ela não tinha certeza do que estava acontecendo. Até onde sabia, Vernon era só uma criança. Ela não havia chegado a questionar Derek sobre o que estava acontecendo. Nem sabia se poderia, afinal. Mas ela tinha uma certa noção.

Pessoas estavam morrendo, _crianças _ inocentes estavam morrendo, até onde ela sabia. Ela estava assustada, mais do que jamais esteve na vida.

Vernon Boyd, o garoto que sentava no fundo da sua classe, estava morto. Uma garota que ela não tinha a menor ideia de quem era, agarrava o corpo sem vida dele e chorava como se tivesse acabado de perder alguém importante, alguém muito importante. Jennifer sentiu o coração se quebrar um pouquinho por ela. Se tinha uma coisa que ela conseguia entender era a perda.

Mas o que realmente a destruiu por completo, foi Derek. Ele parecia completamente derrotado. Ele encarava as próprias mãos como se elas fossem armas letais. Como se aquelas mãos tivesse acabado de fazer algo horrível – e era verdade.

Ela sentiu a urgência de levantar consolá-lo, mas se sentia paralisada no chão. Ela queria forçar suas pernas e músculos a se mexerem, levantar daquele chão e ir até Derek. Mas ela não conseguia. Estava com medo e cansada e a única coisa que ela queria fazer era ir para casa. Isaac já havia a soltado, mas ele também não tinha se levantado. O garoto parecia completamente quebrado, tanto quanto Derek.

Derek. Jennifer tinha certeza que ele estava chorando. E antes que ela pudesse forçar seus músculos a se levantarem, outra pessoa havia dado passos hesitantes até Derek e estendido uma mão para colocar no ombro do alpha.

Stiles. Stiles Stilinski. O garoto parecia incerto, no começo. Mas então, o corpo de Derek começou a tremer e tremer e mesmo dá onde ela estava, conseguia ouvir os pequenos soluços.

Se antes, com a garota ainda tremula e chorosa no chão seu coração tinha se quebrado um pouco, agora... Agora, estava completamente destruído.

Stiles pareceu tomado de uma certa coragem quando seus braços se agarram ao redor dos ombros de Derek. O corpo de Derek ainda esta tremendo enquanto ele se curva em direção ao chão e Stiles se curva com ele e se ajoelhando no chão, seus braços o seguram com mais força e incerteza

É uma cena triste. Ela olha para os dois, Derek curvado no chão chorando a morte que ele ajudou a causar e Stiles, curvado sobre ele como se estivesse o protegendo de um mundo terrível.

Talvez ele estivesse.

Jennifer olha para os dois e ela entende. Mesmo que se suas pernas tivessem levantado na hora que elas deveriam, ela nunca poderia fazer nada parecido com Derek. Ele estava quebrado, destruído e precisava de uma ancora para não se deixar afundar. E ela não poderia ser isso para ele.

Ela não poderia porque ele já tinha alguém.

Jennifer gostava de Derek. Ele era um mistério que ela gostaria de resolver, mas agora ela vê que aquela noite deles juntos era apenas algo criado do desespero e do medo, de precisar de alguém e ter alguém ali, tão disponível e carente como você mesmo. E ela conseguia entender isso.

Ela se levanta, suas pernas tremendo um pouco e ajuda Isaac a se levantar também. O garoto tinha o rosto manchado de lágrimas e Jennifer sentiu pena.

Pena por todos eles e por si mesma.

Ela encara o corpo de Derek e Stiles, Boyd e garota misteriosa e deseja – mais do que tudo – que um dia eles conseguissem concertar toda essa bagunça e encontrasse, ao menos, um pedacinho da felicidade.

Lá lá lá. Eu queria dar uma chance para a personagem por isso a segunda parte de Despedaça-me é na visão da Blake – afinal, ela parece uma mosca morta e eu quis dar a ela uma redenção, de certa forma. Eu sei, falei que ia ter sterek e veja só, tem um pouquinho. Essa fic é curtinha e é só um prelúdio para a terceira – e última- parte dessa série aqui. Vou provavelmente postar amanhã ou daqui uns dois dias, já tenho a metade pronta e a fic é toda sterek, isso não é bom?

Qualquer erro, mea culpa. Não se esqueçam de comentar, a opinião de vocês é importe!


End file.
